1. Field of the Invention
The present teachings relate to methods of preparing carbon nanotube containing electrodes utilizing nanosized metal catalyst particles to produce carbon nanotubes. Also presented are compositions with nanotubes and the metal catalysts used to produce the nanotubes homogenously distributed among the nanotubes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
For carbon-based electrodes, particularly those electrode compositions for use in fuel cells, homogenous distribution of unagglomerated metallic particles can be one important performance determinative factor. Known ways of preparing electrode compositions have included distributing nanosized metallic particles in a pre-existing carbon matrix and also thermally decomposing organometallic compounds present in a pre-existing carbon matrix. With these known methods, difficulties were encountered with controlling both agglomeration of smaller particles and the particle size of particles initially formed from the decomposed organometallic compounds.
A need exists for methods of preparing compositions for use in making electrodes that have a homogeneous distribution of metallic particles within and among the carbon matrix.